Some Fresh Air
by claraoswalds
Summary: James thinks Lily is spending too much time studying. Lily thinks James is being an idiot. An argument, a chase, and a book held hostage-welcome to the world of the Marauders. - JamesLily


**Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction—does that tell you anything?**

"James Potter, give me back my book!" Lily Evans, petite but fiery, kicked at her fellow Head. He grinned, waving her book in the air above her as he dodged her attempts to physically harm him.

"I don't think so, Lily, my dear," teased James as he casually jumped backwards over a bench. Lily kicked it out of her path. "You spend far too much time studying. You need to get some fresh air, have some fun!" He continued, ducking underneath a low tree branch.

"And you spend far too little time studying!" She told him, batting at the branch. "Our NEWTs are coming up and all you're doing is pulling pranks on unsuspecting first-years and Slytherins!"

"No, I haven't!" James said indignantly, catching himself before he could trip over a stone. "I've only pulled pranks on people that deserve it!" She rolled her eyes, managing to poke his chest with her wand before he jumped out of her reach.

"No, you've only pulled pranks on Slytherins," she corrected. "Give me back my book! I have to do well on these tests if I'm ever going to become a…" She stopped mid-sentence. She may not passionately hate James now, but she wasn't ready to reveal her ambitions to him. James, however, had different plans.

"Become a what?" He pressed, avoiding a cluster of wildflowers. "Come on, tell me!"

"Will you give me my book back?" She asked carefully, slowing to a walk. He stared at her thoughtfully, before grinning.

"Probably not. But tell me anyways!" He laughed, only for her hand to collide with his chest, pushing him backwards. Lily stood over him, smiling smugly as she snatched her book out of his hands. He groaned.

"Lily, come on, all you do is coop yourself up in the library, studying yourself to death!" It was his turn to chase after her, he realized as he scrambled to his feet, for she was already walking away.

"Lily!" He called, catching up to her easily enough. She glared at him.

"Go away, Potter, and please take your 'fun' ideas elsewhere. I have exams to prepare for." She snapped. James sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"I know that," he said carefully. "It's just, preparing for exams is all you do. You need to live life, just a little, at least." He told her. She stopped, turning to face him fully.

"Why do you care?" She asked him, but her voice was much softer than her normal frosty tone.

"Because I…I care about you," he admitted, fixing his eyes on the grass beneath him, the grass that is the same shade of green as her eyes. His throat feels suddenly dry, and if he had looked up, he would have seen her biting her lip.

"Why?" She asked, and now her voice was almost a whisper. "Why, after everything I've said to you, every time I've scorned you, why do you still care about me? What have I ever done to make you like me?"

He swallowed down the words that were forming—_Because I'm bloody in love with you, because you're amazing and perfect, and too good for me, but you're still all I ever think about, and damn it, why can't you just see that?!—_and forced himself to meet her eyes.

"I—I don't really know," he muttered, chuckling faintly. "I guess…it's just, you….I, um…" He sighed, his hand jumping once more to his hair.

"Lily, you're amazing," he said frankly. Her lips parted, but no sound came out, so he plunged on. "You're amazing and incredible, and you're everything I'm not and…well, it…happens, sometimes, you know?" He finished lamely, searching desperately for any clue as to her emotions. She took a breath.

"What happens?" She breathed softly. "Falling in love?" He nodded, holding her gaze. She shifted her weight, sighing.

"Happens to everyone, I guess," she smiled slightly and then, before he could even form a coherent thought, she pressed her lips to his.

He choked on whatever nonsense he was about to spew, and found himself fully engulfed in her sweet, strawberry-flavored kiss, hot but hesitant, everything he had ever imagined and more.

When they pulled back, and she smiled at him, he reached a hand up to tug on a lock of scarlet, smirking.

"There, now, wasn't that fun?" He asked, grinning madly. She glared and smacked his shoulder, before breaking down in giggles and leaning against him, sighing contentedly.

**Author's Notes: So, this started off with a completely different Potter couple, but I like this. Sorry if either of them are OOC, but even if you think they are, drop a review and tell me! I really appreciate it.**


End file.
